Till death do us part
by AliciaBlackM
Summary: Reino Unido es el campo de batalla de una guerra que se ha cobrado muchas vidas. Draco ingresa a la Orden para poder proteger a su madre, aprendiendo a cooperar con Potter y sus amigos y así poder acabar definitivamente con Voldemort. Sin embargo todo se tuerce cuando sale herido en una misión y debe quedarse bajo el cuidado de Hermione Granger. [Regalo para MeriAnne Black]
1. I

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá.

**Aviso: **Este fic participa en el Amigo Invisible de San Valentín 2019 del grupo "Team Dramione". La persona a la que me ha tocado regalarle es: _**¡MeriAnne Black!** _Meri, querida, cuando leas esto posiblemente ya sea 2035, pero igualmente espero que te guste un mínimo el fic y mis más sinceras disculpas porque posiblemente no sea lo que esperabas. Por cierto, sí, te engañé cuando te hablaba por las _"dudas de parte de tu AI", _lo sé, soy una genio, la reina del engaño; _Loki_ me llaman por otros lares. *corazón*

**N/A: **Sé que debería actualizar otras cosas, pero debía cumplir con esto y eso haré. De las tres peticiones de Meri, elegí el dramione dramático que deseaba aunque empecé las otras dos y el Theomione me podía mucho. Estará dividido, si todo sale como deseo, en tres partes, es decir: esta y dos más. En caso de que se alargue no creo que llegue a los cinco capítulos.

**_Mención especial_ **a **Bianca** (CygnusDorado aquí en FF) por la preciosa portada que me ha hecho para el fic. Ya te lo dije por WA, pero te lo repito por aquí: eres maravillosa y lo que haces es arte *corazón*

* * *

**TILL DEATH DO US PART**

* * *

**I. This is war.**

_(Esto es la guerra)._

«Las nociones de rectitud e ilicitud, justicia e injusticia, no tienen lugar en la guerra».

—Thomas Hobbes.

El ambiente era pesado en la sala. El peso del segundo aniversario de la Batalla de Hogwarts opacaba mentes y rompía corazones. Hermione, Harry y Ron se encontraban reunidos con el resto de la Orden del Fénix en uno de sus cuárteles provisionales. Llevaban sin verse cinco meses, pero se sentían como una eternidad.

—El Señor Oscuro atacó anoche un pequeño pueblo en Manchester —anunció Remus con voz cansada—. Han podido encontrar diez supervivientes, el resto murió bajo las varitas de los mortífagos. Cada vez está más confiado, ataca constantemente y tiene a Europa en un estado de alerta —informó—. Debemos movernos.

—No podemos avanzar sin estar seguros de la localización de los horrocruxes —terció Harry—. Lo que sabemos puede ser el camino para una muerte segura, no podemos arriesgarnos.

—No estoy hablando de buscar los horrocruxes —replicó Lupin—. Estoy hablando de armarnos y contraatacar. Llevamos demasiado tiempo en la sombra, demasiados meses centrados en encontrar los horrocruxes y dejándolo matar a placer.

Ron frunció el ceño, mirando a su antiguo profesor con curiosidad antes de que el entendimiento llegase hasta él—. Hablas de enfrentar a los mortífagos —dijo—. Hablas de debilitar a sus secuaces.

—No podremos acabar con Voldemort, pero sí con sus seguidores. Dejar que cientos de inocentes pierdan su vida cada semana simplemente porque estamos investigando en un callejón sin salida es injusto —comunicó—. Es hora de hacer frente a los mortífagos y proteger a las personas inocentes que se han visto involucradas en esto.

—¿Y eso de qué serviría? —inquirió Percy con una mueca de disgusto—. Nuestro objetivo es el Señor Oscuro, y dudo mucho que el hecho de que nos enfrentemos a sus súbditos le afecte. Es más, solo podría incentivarle a ser más destructivo y mortal.

—Pero lo limitará —explicó Ginny—. Los ataques a inocentes se reducirán y tendrá que cambiar su forma de actuar si le hacemos frente. Perderá aliados, tanto aquellos que decidan retractarse como los que mueran.

—Es una misión suicida —replicó Percy una vez más.

—El tiempo se acaba, Percy —dijo George con tono sombrío—. Si no hacemos algo ahora todo empeorará y no podremos ganar esta guerra.

—Solo debemos centrarnos en buscar los horrocruxes —terció con simpleza.

Hermione bufó ante eso—. El Señor Oscuro se volverá cada vez más fuerte y llegará un punto donde nada podrá destruirlo.

—Esto es una guerra, Percival —murmuró Shackelbot con amargura—. Cada movimiento que hacemos, cada paso que damos puede suponer nuestra muerte, ¿no es suficientemente suicida el hecho de seguir aquí y no huir?

Todo quedó en silencio otra vez. Hermione suspiró, avanzando un par de pasos antes de desplegar un viejo mapa algo roto que había encontrado semanas atrás. Los demás la miraron, intrigados.

—Hay tres posibles localizaciones para la diadema —comentó—. Lo último que sabemos, y tenemos confirmado, es que fueron Avery y Yaxley quienes se encargaron de esconder ese horrocrux.

—¿Está escondida en Londres? —preguntó Luna—. ¿No es algo arriesgado?

—Sí —afirmó Granger—, pero le ha resultado efectivo. Hemos tardado meses en descubrir su paradero, asimilando precipitadamente que estaba fuera de Reino Unido. —Apuntó con sus dedos una de las zonas marcadas en rojo—. Abandonaron la estación hace tres años, por lo que está cerrada al público. Un lugar perfecto para ocultar algo asegurándote que no lo encuentren.

—¿Y las otras dos localizaciones?

—Una iglesia abandonada y un viejo colegio en Berkshire. —Apuntó ambos lugares con su dedo a medida que los pronunciaba.

—Bien —dijo—, nos dividiremos en tres grupos —comentó Remus tras varios segundos—. Cuatro personas en cada grupo, saldremos mañana por la noche.

…

Hermione alzó la varita, conjurando un «Lumos» para iluminar los oscuros pasillos del colegio; el lugar parecía al borde del colapso a cada minuto que pasaba. Como el lugar era muy grande, Neville y Ginny habían ido a investigar la segunda planta mientras Luna y Hermione buscaban el horrocrux en el primer piso.

—Creo que está aquí —dijo Lovegood de repente, entrando antes que ella en una de las viejas aulas.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé —murmuró—, solo tengo la sensación de que está aquí.

Con el tiempo Granger había aprendido a confiar en el instituto de Luna, así que comenzó a investigar los armarios y los pupitres mientras la otra chica buscaba en el escritorio del profesor y los muebles que había en el otro lado de la habitación. Sus esperanzas de encontrar se fueron desinflando cuando terminó de revisar toda esa parte de la clase sin encontrar la diadema, sin embargo Luna la llamó de repente, con voz ansiosa.

—¿Las has encontrado? —Corrió hasta ella, iluminando todo con su varita y adoptando una postura defensiva en caso de que ocurriese algo.

Dentro del cajón estaba el horrocrux, apoyado sobre un pañuelo de terciopelo negro y brillando con mucha intensidad a pesar de que la única luz en la habitación provenía de la varita de Hermione. Sin embargo, cuando Luna cogió la diadema con su mano, todo quedó sumido en la oscuridad.

Hermione trató de conjurar otra vez el hechizo, pero no sirvió. Las ventanas se sellaron completamente al igual que las dos puertas que había en el aula. Entonces, un grito resonó por el lugar y Granger sintió la presencia de Luna desaparecer de su lado, como si algo la hubiese hecho desaparecer de repente.

—¡Luna!

Un silencio ensordecedor, otro grito y luego más oscuridad. Cuando Hermione volvió a abrir los ojos, Neville y Ginny estaban petrificados en la puerta y Luna yacía en el suelo a unos metros de ella. Mareada, Hermione se incorporó y corrió hasta la chica, dejándose caer a su lado y suplicando porque no estuviese muerta. Los ojos de Lovegood eran completamente negros, un hilillo de sangre descendía desde su boca hasta su cuello y su cuerpo estaba completamente frío. La diadema estaba completamente destruida a un lado del cuerpo de Luna, pero no tuvo tiempo a observarla porque cada pedazo se prendió en llamas y el fuego comenzó a extenderse por cada parte del aula.

—¡Salid de aquí! —exclamó mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Los tres comenzaron a correr al ver una serpiente de fuego formarse entre las llamas y precipitarse contra ellos. Salieron del colegio, corriendo a través de los terrenos del lugar antes de que Hermione agarrase a Neville y Ginny del brazo y se apareciera en la sala de estar del refugio. Todos estaban ya allí, dejándoles saber que habían sido los últimos en llegar.

—¡Por fin! ¿Encontrasteis el horrocrux? ¿Lo conseguisteis destruir? —inquirió Seamus.

—Sí —respondió Hermione, con la mirada desenfocada—. Sí —repitió.

Todos se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos hasta que Harry se percató de algo.

—Chicos, ¿dónde está Luna? —preguntó Harry, dando pasos vacilantes hasta ellos—. ¿Chicos?

Hermione se echó a llorar en ese instante, ocultando su rostro con sus manos mientras los sollozos rompían el silencio. Neville retrocedió unos pasos y se dejó caer contra la pared, deslizándose por ella hasta quedar sentado en el suelo; las lágrimas no tardaron en caer por sus mejillas. Ginny se mantuvo en silencio, con la mirada ausente.

Los demás no necesitaron más para entender, sabían lo que ese silencio y esas lágrimas significaban. Ya lo habían vivido antes, después de todo, estaban en guerra.

* * *

**II. That point of no return.**

_(Ese punto sin retorno)._

«Más se unen los hombres para compartir un mismo odio que un mismo amor».

—Jacinto Benavente.

Draco Malfoy llevaba en el bando del Señor Oscuro casi tres años. Tiempo donde su tía Bellatrix lo había convertido en un experto en magia negra, capaz de matar y torturar sin remordimientos. Le fueron arrebatando su humanidad poco a poco, convirtiéndolo en un asesino a sangre fría a quien no le temblaba el pulso al lanzar la última maldición imperdonable. Con el tiempo Draco había aprendido a imponer su supervivencia a cualquier cosa, dejando la cobardía de lado y convirtiéndose en una cáscara. Alguien hueco, carente de sentimientos.

Sin embargo todos tenían su punto de inflexión. Tras unos días en Manchester, Draco se apareció en la sala de estar de la Mansión Malfoy; para su suerte, el Señor Oscuro había decidido que la mansión Nott sería su casa principal y había abandonado la suya casi dos años atrás, dejándola reservada para algunas reuniones esporádicas y sin importancia. Subió las escaleras con cansancio, arrastrando los pies por el pasillo mientras se dirigía a la habitación de su madre.

Abrió la puerta, esperando encontrarla sobre la cama leyendo algún libro, pero la imagen que presenció era completamente diferente: Narcissa estaba tirada en el suelo sobre un charco de sangre, completamente desnuda y con cientos de marcas maquillando su piel. La cogió entre sus brazos y se apresuró al baño, dejándola dentro de la bañera y comenzando a curar sus heridas con magia.

La sangre de Draco ardió al ver la mirada perdida de su madre mientras la bañaba, podía ver las lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas y todas las marcas que recubrían su cuerpo oscureciéndose a cada segundo. Con cuidado, Draco la bañó, secó y vistió; sujetó su pelo rubio cuando vomitó en el inodoro y le dio un beso en la frente, abrazándola con fuerza cuando se rompió completamente y comenzó a llorar desolada mientras murmuraba varios «lo siento» contra su camisa. Cuando consiguió hacerla dormir, Draco llenó la habitación de hechizos de protección y salió de la mansión y se dirigió al hogar de los Nott, acercándose al bocazas de Zabini para sacar la información que deseaba.

—¿Sabes dónde será el próximo ataque a la Resistencia? —inquirió, observando como Blaise le daba una calada a su cigarrillo de tabaco muggle.

—Newcastle —dijo—, dentro de un par de horas, ¿por?

—Necesito matar a un par de idiotas seguidores de Potter —murmuró con simpleza; Zabini se echó a reír, aceptando su respuesta.

Se apareció en Newcastle poco después de salir de la mansión Nott, recorriendo la zona hasta que encontró a Dean Thomas y Katie Bell ocultos en una casa. A pesar de las dos varitas apuntándolo, el hombre simplemente les tendió una carta para que se la diesen a Potter y les dijo que huyesen porque en un par de horas aparecerían otros mortífagos para matarlos.

Esa misma noche prendió fuego a la mansión después de coger todo lo que necesitaba y sacar a su madre, desapareciéndose de la escena cuando toda la casa quedó cubierta en llamas. Se movieron de lugar en lugar para que Voldemort, consciente de que Draco ya no le era leal y que había saboteado la misión en Newcastle, le perdiera el rastro. Había pasado los límites, había llegado a un punto sin retorno.

El final de ese año se acercaba, y las esperanzas de encontrarse con Potter o alguno de la Resistencia se habían extinguido; solo le quedaba ocultarse con su madre hasta que Voldemort los encontrase y los matase. Estaba caminando por las calles de un pequeño pueblo en Liverpool cuando la voz de alguien hablándole lo dejó petrificado en mitad de la calle.

—Te arriesgaste mucho dándole aquel aviso a Katie y Dean —dijo Remus Lupin, caminando hasta ponerse detrás de él.

—Quizás —comentó—, pero tenía mis razones.

—¿Por qué quieres ayudar?

—He dicho que tengo mis razones —repitió.

—Eso no es la respuesta que deseo —terció el hombre—. ¿Por qué quieres ayudar?

Draco se giró, encarando a su antiguo profesor. Este estaba acompañado de Shackelbot y Longbottom, los tres apuntándole con sus varitas de forma amenazante. En otra ocasión, Draco se hubiese echado a reír y los hubiera matado con una magia no verbal, pero ahora quería estar en su bando y debía ser mínimamente cordial.

—Tengo información que puede ayudar a destruir al Señor Oscuro —dijo con simpleza.

—¿Por qué deberíamos creerte?

—No lo sé —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros—, pero tampoco tenéis razones para no hacerlos.

—Creo que esa marca en el brazo es suficiente para hacernos dudar —comentó Shackelbot.

—Ya no soy un mortífago, llevo meses huyendo de _él_ —replicó, chasqueando la lengua.

Lupin miró su marca y luego a él, dudando. No terminaba de encajarle por qué Malfoy dejaría la causa de Voldemort, pero podía ver la sinceridad en sus ojos y en sus palabras. Parecía que el chico tenía sus razones de peso para haber tomado semejante decisión y haberse arriesgado a contactar con ellos meses atrás, ayudándoles también en una emboscada.

—¿Por qué?

—Tengo mis razones —dijo una vez más—. Pero si necesitas una de verdad, conténtate con saber que odio al Señor Oscuro tanto o más que ustedes.

—Supongo que es algo que tenemos en común —comenzó a decir Lupin—. Espero que confiar en ti no sea un error, Malfoy. —Extendió su mano en dirección al chico.

—Solo el tiempo lo dirá. —Alzó su mano también, dándole un apretón a la del otro hombre.

Pocos segundos después, los cuatro desaparecieron del lugar.

* * *

**III. And then... black.**

_(Y entonces… negro)._

«La luz se apagó y la oscuridad entró de nuevo».

—S. J. Watson.

Draco cerró los ojos para protegerse de la explosión que Finnegan acababa de causar. Se encontraban en una casa abandonada en un barrio residencial de Oxford, según algunas fuentes de la Orden, ese lugar era un refugio de los mortífagos donde torturaban a los miembros de la resistencia que habían capturado. El grupo enviado a investigar esa información era reducido, la Orden no podía arriesgarse a perder muchas vidas en caso de que fuera una trampa.

Aunque irónicamente Harry Potter era uno de los miembros de ese grupo exclusivo. Se adentraron en la casa con las varitas fuertemente apretadas en la mano y la adrenalina recorriendo sus venas. Los primeros hechizos comenzaron a volar cuando tres mortífagos hicieron acto de presencia, seguramente alertados por la explosión.

Draco se las ingenió para moverse por el lugar sin participar en la batalla; su función era la de encontrar a los rehenes y sacarlos de allí antes de que los mortífagos pudieran pedir refuerzos. Para su suerte, Malfoy dio con la puerta al sótano a la primera y se apresuró en bajar por las escaleras. Gulliver y Dante, dos mortífagos que se habían unido poco antes de que Draco abandonase el bando de Voldemort, eran los encargados de vigilar a los prisioneros.

Ambos hombres ya estaban en posición defensiva, esperando a que bajasen los miembros de la resistencia. Procurando que no lo viesen, Draco movió su varita y murmuró un hechizo que había aprendido recientemente. Un humo negro comenzó a salir de la punta de su varita y se extendió por los escalones y el suelo hasta envolver a los dos mortífagos, que estaban atónitos por lo que veían. Escuchó gritos y hechizos siendo lanzados sin un objetivo claro; miró hacia abajo y arqueó las cejas al ver que los dos hombres estaban envueltos en una nube negra de la que no podían escapar y donde su magia era incapaz de salir.

Más gritos, esta vez llenos de dolor y luego nada. El humor desapareció dejando una imagen que Draco nunca olvidaría: los cuerpos de ambos mortífagos estaban desprovistos de piel, dejando todo los músculos al descubierto. Los que habían sido Dante y Gulliver cayeron contra el suelo con un ruido sordo.

Draco se movió en ese instante, pasando por encima de ambos mortífagos y enfrentándose con el tercer hombre que al parecer había estado esperándolo. Yaxley alzó su varita, lanzando tres hechizos que Draco consiguió evitar con rapidez, contraatacando al instante. El duelo se extendió más de lo que esperaba, pero aprovechando un segundo en el que Yaxley se cubrió, Malfoy lanzó un hechizo contra el cristal detrás de él, haciéndolos estallar en varios pedazos que comenzaron a clavarse en Yaxley hasta matarlo.

Sonrió y pasó por encima de su cuerpo, comenzando a revisar una a una las celdas habían sido instaladas en aquel lugar. Encontró gente solamente en las dos últimas, un hombre mayor que ya había dado su último suspiro y la persona que la Orden había ido a buscar.

—Yo me apartaría de la puerta, Weasley.

La chica alzó la mirada cuando escuchó la voz de Malfoy y se apartó de las rejas, rodeándose con sus brazos para protegerse del «bombarda» que el hombre conjuró. Recibió la varita que Draco le tendió y salieron del sótano, evitando una vez más la pelea para salir de la casa.

—Agárrate bien. Esto te va a marear.

Ginny envolvió su mano alrededor de la muñeca de Malfoy en cuanto estuvieron en el patio delantero de la casa y cerró los ojos al sentir el retortijón en su estómago. Cuando volvió a abrirlos se encontró en el salón de una casa siendo recibida por unos conocidos brazos.

—Oh, por Merlín —sollozó la persona que la abrazaba—. Estaba tan preocupado de que no te encontrasen.

La pelirroja envolvió con sus brazos la cintura de su hermano, comenzando a llorar contra su pecho al instante. Habían pasado dos meses desde que la capturaron y la alejaron de su familia y sus amigos. Bill la apretó con la misma fuerza antes de separarse y limpiarle las lágrimas con sus pulgares.

—Estoy en casa —murmuró Ginny con voz rota.

—Estás en casa —aseguró su hermano antes de abrazarla otra vez.

Draco hizo una mueca de asco ante la escena y se alejó, aguantando el jadeo de dolor que quiso escapar de él tras los primeros pasos. Bajó su mirada, observando la tela de su camiseta colorearse con la sangre que estaba perdiendo en su costado derecho, por lo que se cubrió con el abrigo que llevaba puesto y subió las escaleras despacio. Posiblemente la adrenalina del momento le impidió notar ese corte. Trató de ignorar a Granger cuando apareció por una de las puertas y se paralizó al verlo.

—¿Estaba? —preguntó con ansiedad.

Draco la miró fijamente antes de contestar—: Está abajo.

Granger salió corriendo en cuanto esas palabras abandonaron su boca. Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Draco se adentró en el cuarto que compartía con Seamus Finnegan, Katie Bell y Damian Smith, estando únicamente la chica allí.

—¿Ya han vuelto todos? —inquirió ella.

—No. —Se quitó el abrigo, procurando que Bell no viese su herida—. Sabes que siempre soy el primero.

—¿Y ella...?

—Está abajo —repitió lo dicho minutos atrás.

Katie no dijo nada, se limitó a levantarse y salir corriendo del cuarto. Draco entró en el baño, quitándose la ropa por el camino y se metió en la ducha. Dejó que el agua fría cayese por su cuerpo, provocándole un escalofrío. Tras unos segundos cerró los ojos, perdiéndose en los recuerdos y moviendo el grifo para que comenzase a salir el agua caliente. Había pasado casi año y media desde que se encontró con Lupin, y tuvieron que pasar muchos meses para que la Orden comenzara a confiar en él y su deseo de acabar con Voldemort, pero con el tiempo aceptaron que el odio que Malfoy tenía por el Señor Oscuro y sus mortífagos era superior al de muchos de ellos. El hecho de ver el estado en el que estaba su madre fue un gran aliciente para confiar en él.

Narcissa había dejado de hablar con el tiempo, siempre con la mirada ausente y la mente perdida en algún recoveco oscuro de sí misma. Esos hombres la habían destrozado de todas las formas posibles. Se habían apoderado de su cuerpo, la habían torturado y la habían marchitado. Oscurecieron cada rincón de ella hasta que solo quedó una cáscara hueca y sin sentimientos. Un fantasma de lo que una vez fue Narcissa Malfoy.

Cuando abrió los ojos, observó que el agua había adquirido un tono rojizo. Apretó los labios en una fina línea cuando tocó suavemente la herida, observando el color negruzco que pintaba los bordes del corte. Magia negra, Yaxley lo había conseguido atacar con un hechizo de magia negra y él no se había dado cuenta de ello.

Salió de la ducha varios segundos después, secándose con rapidez y volviendo al cuarto para coger su varita y cerrarse la herida con un hechizo de sanación bastante potente que había aprendido meses atrás. La carne se unió y la sangre que se había derramado desapareció, como si nunca hubiese existido un corte en esa zona. Sonrió, satisfecho, y se colocó la ropa interior, una camiseta negra y unos pantalones deportivos. Bell entró a la habitación justo cuando él salía.

—Gracias por rescatar a Ginny, Malfoy.

—No me des las gracias —dijo con sequedad—. Era mi trabajo.

Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, dirigiéndose a las escaleras que llevaban al piso superior. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a una de las habitaciones destinadas para la enfermería. Granger estaba dentro atendiendo a Ginny, curándole algunas heridas y haciéndole preguntas acerca de su cautiverio.

—Malfoy —saludaron ambas.

Él no dijo nada, simplemente se movió hasta el final del cuarto. Su madre estaba sentada sobre la última cama, con la mirada fija en la pared y sus manos sujetando un libro viejo sobre sus piernas. Draco acercó la bandeja con la cena y se sentó frente a Narcissa.

—Mamá —la llamó con voz baja y calmada—. Mamá.

Narcissa enfocó la mirada en él, aunque Draco estaba seguro de que no lo estaba viendo realmente.

—Vamos a cenar —murmuró.

Narcissa no hizo ni dijo nada. Draco envolvió los espaguetis en el tenedor y lo acercó hasta su madre, sonriendo ligeramente cuando la mujer abrió la boca y se dejó alimentar. Ginny y Hermione observaron la escena de reojo, acostumbradas a ese tipo de situaciones entre ambos. Cuando toda la comida de la bandeja se terminó, Draco la dejó a un lado y ayudó a su madre a tumbarse. Narcissa comenzó a temblar al instante, pero su hijo se apresuró a taparla con las mantas antes de tumbarse a su lado y envolverla con sus brazos.

—Soy yo, mamá —murmuró contra su pelo—. Tranquila, soy yo.

La mujer dejó de temblar al momento, relajándose entre los brazos de su hijo y acurrucándose para dormir. Draco dejó un beso sobre la frente de su madre, acariciándole los brazos con cariño, y se mantuvo en esa posición incluso cuando estuvo completamente seguro de que su madre estaba dormida.

—Malfoy.

La voz de Granger llamó su atención. Alzó la mirada, todavía abrazando a la mujer y arqueó una ceja, alentándola a continuar. Al principio había evitado que lo viesen actuar de esa forma con su madre por lo personal que era, pero el bienestar de la mujer se interpuso ante todo y con el tiempo le dejó de dar importancia a que lo viesen tratar a su madre como la más flor delicada del universo. Ella se merecía ser cuidada así.

»Ya han llegado todos, hay reunión de la Orden en la cocina —anunció.

Draco asintió y con cuidado se movió, dejando a su madre tumbada y cubierta por las mantas. Cuando se aseguró de que la mujer seguía pacíficamente dormida, siguió a Hermione fuera de la habitación. La reunión no duró mucho, era una especie de celebración por haber tomado por sorpresa esa base, debilitar a Voldemort una vez más y rescatar a Ginny. La Resistencia había adquirido más fuerza y poder en el último año, consiguiendo hacer frente a los mortífagos y el Señor Oscuro en múltiples ocasiones, haciendo disminuir las pérdidas humanas y renovando las esperanzas de las personas.

Draco salió de la cocina cuando todos los que no permanecían en ese refugio se fueron y los demás se dispersaron por la casa, volviendo a sus cuartos o yendo a estudiar ciertos libros de magia que habían ido recopilando. Granger salió justo detrás de él, en el momento exacto para verlo apoyarse contra la pared y apretar una de sus manos contra su abdomen.

—¿Malfoy? —inquirió—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada —gruñó, incorporándose y comenzando a caminar con lentitud.

—Malfoy —llamó ella—. Malfoy…

El hombre cerró los ojos y se giró, dispuesto a gritarle a la chica que era una pesada, pero justo en ese momento sintió un fuerte dolor recorrer todo su cuerpo, arrancándole un grito. Cayó de rodillas contra el suelo, viendo la sangre fluir desde su herida hasta el parqué formando un charco cada vez más grande. Todo parecía ir más lento, como si el mundo se estuviese parando.

—¡Malfoy!

El grito de Hermione fue lo último que Draco escuchó antes de cerrar los ojos y caer inconsciente.

* * *

**N/A:** Y bueno, ahí va el primer capítulo. Como ya dije arriba, tengo planeadas dos partes más para este fic (cinco como máximo si me da por alargarme). Gracias por leer, perdón por los posibles dedazos, errores, OoC en los personajes, etc. Ni he revisado ni tengo tiempo para hacerlo así que... Sorry xD

*Meri, espero que te haya gustado, y prometo actualizar cuando tu subas nuevo capítulo de mi regalo :)

**_Y no olvidéis dejar un bello review :D_**

Besos y abrazos,

AliciaBlackM.


	2. II

**N/A: **Hello there! El otro día recordé que esto estaba abandonadito esperando una continuación y me dije "why not?" También influye que fue el cumpleaños de Meri y esto sigue siendo un regalo para ello así que... Sorry por la tardanza (más de un año, shame on me), pero son 10k palabras de capítulo y eso que todavía tenía intención de añadir una parte más (esto va a quedar más largo de lo que había planeado originalmente) JAJAJAJAJA Espero que lo disfrutéis mucho y no olvidéis dejar un review si os ha gustado (o no), y prometo no tardar tanto con el siguiente.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de Jotaká, la trama de la historia es mía.

**Advertencias:** Este fic tiene contenido que puede resultar sensible para algunas personas, lee bajo tu propio riesgo.

* * *

_Dedicado a MeriAnne Black, que lleva quince siglos en hiatus. _

* * *

**TILL DEATH DO US PART**

* * *

**IV. Time of death. **

_«La muerte es una amarga pirueta de la que no guardan recuerdo los muertos, sino los vivos»._

—Camilo José Cela.

Draco abrió los ojos con un gruñido ronco, parpadeando lentamente para poder acostumbrarse a la escasa luz que había en la habitación. Poco a poco fue consciente del dolor que atravesaba todo su cuerpo y susurros que le llegaban desde el lado derecho del cuarto. Con un gemido trató de girar su cabeza en busca de las voces, pero un fuerte mareo al moverse ligeramente fue suficiente para que desechara esa idea.

—¿Estás despierto? ¿Malfoy? —preguntó alguien, un hombre. Draco solo pudo quejarse a modo de respuesta.

—Trae un poco de agua —dijo otra voz, esta vez femenina.

Sintió unas manos rodearle la cintura, haciendo presión para que se pudiera sentar. El movimiento envió punzadas de dolor a través de todo su cuerpo, como pequeñas agujas que se clavaban en su piel a cada bocanada de aire que tomaba.

—¿Qué…? —se atragantó, comenzando a toser hasta que sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre invadir su boca y el líquido espeso bajar por su barbilla.

—¡Llama a McGonagall!

Draco comenzó a sentirse más ligero, todo difuminándose en su mente hasta convertirse en un borrón lejano.

—Malfoy, trata de mantenerte despierto —le dijo alguien, sin embargo no pudo hacerle caso.

Con un último grito de fondo que no fue capaz de entender, Draco se dejó caer una vez más en la oscuridad.

* * *

—¿Malfoy? ¿Malfoy, estás despierto?

—Creo que sigue inconsciente —murmuró alguien.

—Tenemos que despertarlo, lleva demasiados días sin comer y beber.

Draco sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar y las voces molestas que resonaban a su alrededor no eran de mucha ayuda. Con un gemido quedo consiguió incorporarse hasta poder apoyarse contra el cabecero de la cama, sin embargo era incapaz de abrir los ojos.

—¡Malfoy! —gritó alguien que creyó reconocer como Longbottom.

—Cállate —gruñó al instante.

Con más esfuerzo y dolor de lo que esperaba, Draco consiguió abrir los ojos. La habitación estaba casi completamente a oscuras; el olor a pociones curativas le revolvió el estómago y le hizo arrugar la nariz con desagrado. Miró su cuerpo solo cubierto por la sábana y las vendas que rodeaban su estómago.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Lupin, pero lo ignoró—. Trae agua —le ordenó a Longbottom.

—Señor Malfoy, debe decirnos si se encuentra bien. —Alzó la vista para mirar a la profesora McGonagall—. Lleva muchos días inconsciente.

—Estoy bien —murmuró entre dientes.

—Mentir no le llevará a ningún lado, si se encuentra mal sería prudente que lo diga.

Draco solo arqueó una ceja, observando a la profesora con expresión aburrida. La mujer no dijo nada más, manteniendo su mirada sobre él antes de girarse y salir de la habitación. Longbottom llegó en ese instante con un vaso de agua, entregándoselo a Lupin.

—Puedo sujetar el vaso —dijo Draco al instante cuando vio al exprofesor acercarse a él.

Lupin pareció sorprendido con sus palabras, pero no dijo nada. Draco alzó su mano y agarró la copa con las pocas fuerzas que parecía tener; de dos tragos se terminó todo el contenido y dejó el vaso sobre la mesilla de noche.

—¿Por qué no le dijiste a nadie que te estabas herido?

—No tenía importancia.

Remus alzó una ceja, incrédulo, pero fue Potter quien se adelantó a hablar. Draco ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su presencia en todo ese tiempo.

—Ha sido una gilipollez que no dijeses nada —replicó—. ¿Sabes la cantidad de medicina y vendas que hemos tenido que gastar en ti? Si hubieses dicho algo podríamos haber ahorrado un montón de…

—¿Estás reclamando tú la pérdida de materiales? ¿Tú? Cada vez que sales de esta puta casa vuelves con algo roto porque no sabes hacer un jodido _«Protego»_ en condiciones, así que metete esas reclamaciones por el c…

—¡Basta! —Fue Granger la que intervino esa vez. Draco se estaba comenzando a preguntar cómo es que había tanta gente en esa habitación y él no los había podido ver—. ¿Por qué no paráis de discutir por una vez? Malfoy, si te sientes mal lo dices y ya está, lo que no podemos hacer es dar por sentado que vuelves a estar bien y luego tener desangrándote en el piso.

—Me siento bien —replicó—, pero eso no quiere decir que esté bien.

Hermione parpadeó, asimilando sus palabras antes de asentir y salir de la habitación. Potter le lanzó una última mirada de desprecio antes de hacer lo mismo. Lupin, en cambio, se sentó a los pies de la cama y lo miró fijamente.

—¿Conocías la maldición que te hirió?

—No sabía que me habían herido hasta que llegué a la mansión —respondió—. Sé que fue Yaxley, y si hay alguien entre las filas de quién-no-debe-ser-nombrado que tenga casi los mismos conocimientos que mi tía sobre magia oscura es él.

—Entonces puede ser cualquier maldición —divagó Lupin, con voz ausente.

—Sí.

—Supongo que nos tocará investigar un poco —comentó el hombre mientras se levantaba—. Nunca viene mal repasar esos viejos libros de magia.

Draco no dijo nada. Lupin suspiró y salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras su salida. Aprovechando que estaba solo, Malfoy alzó su muñeca y observó sus venas: estaban negras y parecían en movimiento, como si hubiese una masa oscura corriendo por ellas. Posiblemente eso era exactamente lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Apoyándose contra la cabecera, Draco cerró los ojos y suspiró con pesar. Creía reconocer esa maldición, juraría que esa oscuridad en las venas lo había leído en algún lado pero no podía recordar dónde y se le agotaba el tiempo. Yaxley nunca había disfrutado de las muertes rápidas, siempre había sido un sádico que amaba saber que sus víctimas sufrirían una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Le gustaba incluso más presenciarlo, así que haberlo matado le producía un cierto grado de satisfacción.

Draco sabía que su final comenzaba a dibujarse con claridad

* * *

Si seguía tumbado en esa cama sin hacer algo Draco se volvería loco. McGonagall y Lupin le habían prohibido levantarse, alegando que todavía estaba débil y que su cuerpo se estaba recuperando tras la pérdida de sangre. Habían dejado de darle las pastillas para disminuir el dolor, así que cada pequeño movimiento era una corriente de sufrimiento para su cuerpo y que nacía de su herida.

—¿Cómo te encuentras hoy, Malfoy?

Su atención se desvió hasta Longbottom, no sabía cuándo había llegado ni cuánto tiempo habría estado apoyado en el arco de la puerta —que por alguna razón se habían empeñado en dejar abierta en contra de su voluntad— y su presencia le desagrado tanto como siempre.

—Vivo.

El hombre frunció el ceño pero luego negó y trató de sonreírle. Longbottom había cambiado mucho con la guerra, adquiriendo más confianza en sus habilidades mágicas y demostrando esa supuesta _valentía_ que tenían los Gryffindor. Draco seguía viendo al mismo pringado cuyo boggart en tercero había resultado ser Severus Snape (información que se extendió como la pólvora en su momento y había provocado muchas bromas entre los Slytherin).

—Seguimos buscando la maldición que te hirió —comentó, Draco se limitó a alzar una ceja—. Sin embargo, estamos algo sobrepasados por la complejidad de la magia negra y pensamos que quizás…

—Si quieres acabar con mi aburrimiento tráeme algunos de esos libros, Longbottom. Estoy seguro de que podré entenderlos mejor que tú.

Si Neville se ofendió no lo dejó ver, simplemente asintió y se fue de la habitación. Draco subió su mirada hasta el reloj colgado en la pared, enfocó su mirada en las manecillas del reloj y no pudo evitar pensar en lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo y lo inevitable que eran los sucesos de la vida.

—Por mucho que mires el reloj no podrás parar el tiempo. No funciona de esa manera. —Draco volvió a desviar su mirada hasta la puerta, pero ahora era Hermione Granger la que estaba apoyada con el marco.

—¿Y cómo funciona entonces? —preguntó. La mujer se encogió de hombros.

—Cuando lo descubra te lo diré —respondió.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y esta vez enfocó su mirada las sábanas blancas que lo cubrían. Estar postrado en la cama mientras se sentía como un equilibrista sobre un hilo muy fino que separaba la vida y la muerte no era la mejor sensación del mundo. Comenzar una conversación forzada y trivial con Granger tampoco le parecía una mejor alternativa.

—¿Qué quieres? —terminó cuestionando.

—Seguimos sin encontrar la maldición que te hirió —explicó y Draco odió escuchar otra vez las palabras que Longbottom había pronunciado minutos atrás—. Y me preguntaba si tú tenías alguna idea sobre cuál podría ser.

—¿No crees que si supiera cuál es lo habría dicho ya? —cuestionó él.

—Eres una persona impredecible, Malfoy. —Esa fue toda la respuesta que recibió por parte de la castaña.

El hombre la observó durante unos minutos antes de desviar la mirada una vez más.

—No soy impredecible. Nadie es impredecible.

—Discutible —terció ella—. Nunca puedes estar seguro de qué va a hacer una persona.

—Pero siempre tendrás una idea de qué intentará. La mayoría de veces las suposiciones terminan siendo ciertas, o al menos eso es lo que yo he visto toda mi vida.

Hermione se adentró más en la habitación, caminando hasta que terminó parándose a un lado de su cama. Había una mueca amarga en sus labios y unas profundas ojeras bajo sus ojos; se veía derrotada, al borde de un colapso por el cansancio. Draco no sintió la más mínima pena por ella. Todos estaban en el precipicio del agotamiento.

—Conoces más magia negra que cualquier persona en esta casa, Malfoy —dijo ella en tono más bajo—. No te quedes callado si sabes qué es.

—¿Preocupada por mi futura muerte, Granger? —se burló él, su sonrisa decayendo un poco ante el gesto serio que se formó en las facciones de la mujer.

—No bromees con algo así, Malfoy —replicó ella—. No importa lo mal que nos llevemos y lo poco que pueda soportarte, no me gustaría verte morir. Jamás le desearía eso a nadie.

—¿Ni siquiera a Voldemort después de haber encontrado a tus padres en Australia y acabar con sus vidas? —terció él. Observó los ojos de Hermione aguarse, sus labios temblando ante el llanto que estaba conteniendo.

—No soy una deidad para decidir quién vive o muere —murmuró ella con la voz rota.

—Granger, no seas hipócrita. Estás en una puta guerra, la decisión de si vive o muere alguien está en tus manos cada vez que alzas la varita y conjuras un puto hechizo.

—Jamás he pronunciado ninguna de las imperdonables.

—No se necesita un avada para matar a alguien —replicó él—. ¿Acaso crees que el fuego no mata? ¿Acaso crees que destruir un tejado y dejarlo caer sobre alguien no es asesinato? Abre los ojos y mira a tu alrededor, Granger. Estás rodeada de muerte.

Los ojos marrones de la chica se cerraron por un momento antes de abrirse otra vez. Su atención se enfocó entonces en el estómago de Draco, observando como la herida había vuelto a abrirse y su sangre —ahora más espesa y de un color casi negro— comenzaba a brotar a borbotones. Ninguno se movió para pararlo.

—Sé perfectamente las consecuencias de mis acciones —respondió—. Y me arrepiento todas las noches de muchas cosas que he hecho para sobrevivir, Malfoy, así que lo último que necesito es que tú me recuerdes lo que he perdido y los actos que he cometido durante esta guerra.

—Entonces no vengas a mi cuarto a venderme tu falsa moral, Granger —dijo—. Cuando descubra cuál es la maldición que me está matando os lo diré, hasta entonces déjame en paz.

Hermione miró un instante a Draco en los ojos antes de alzar la varita y murmurar un hechizo para cerrar la herida con una floritura delicada. Luego se giró y salió de la habitación, sus pasos sonando por culpa de la madera antes de que se perdieran en la lejanía. Potter apareció entonces bajo el marco, una mueca de desagrado en sus labios mientras su nariz se fruncía bajo el puente de las gafas.

—No deberías discutir con ella —comentó—. Lupin y McGonagall la han designado como tu… cuidadora.

—No necesito una cuidadora —repuso él sin mirarlo enfocando sus ojos una vez más en el reloj—. Si me devolvieseis mi varita podría curarme yo solo mientras busco el hechizo.

—Ya, bueno, eso tendrás que discutirlo con el profesor Lupin —replicó él—. Pero hasta entonces trata de llevar la fiesta en paz, Hermione no tiene por qué soportar tus mierdas.

—Ni yo las de ella así que date la vuelta y piérdete tú también, Potter —terció—. Tu presencia me quita las pocas ganas de vivir que me queda.

Draco juraría que escuchó un «Imbécil» murmurando por lo bajo cuando Potter se giró y se alejó de la habitación. Cuando se aseguró de que no había nadie cerca, Malfoy alzó el libro que había estado leyendo antes de la primera interrupción y volvió a repasar las palabras allí escritas, su mente tratando de relacionar el conjuro que había encontrado con alguno de los contrahechizos que había aprendido y estudiado bajo las órdenes de Bellatrix.

_«Corrupviande»: hechizo de magia negra de origen desconocido. Alta complejidad de realización. Primeros usos datan del 1800 en Francia. _

_-Funcionamiento: el mago o bruja que conjura el hechizo lo hace de forma no verbal (de ahí su complejidad) y con este causa uno o varios cortes en la víctima. _

_-Efectos conocidos: corrupción de la sangre (se torna negra), dificultad para respirar, heridas incapaces de cicatrizar, dificultad para digerir la comida, fiebres altas, períodos prolongados de inconsciencia, de la realidad y posterior necrosis de la carne que se termina extendiendo por todo el cuerpo. Se trata de una muerte lenta y dolorosa. No hay contrahechizo conocido. _

Aunque había conseguido encontrar el hechizo, Malfoy no terminaba de fiarse de ese viejo libro cuya última edición había sido en 1977. Necesitaba algo más actualizado o una lista de contrahechizos de magia negra posteriores a esa fecha. Sin embargo no se fiaba que las personas en esa casa pudieran ayudarle, la mayoría todavía eran incapaces de diferenciar muchos conjuros de sus contrahechizos y se negaba a pedir ayuda a Lupin o Potter quienes parecían tener un mayor dominio sobre esas artes.

Cuando levantó la mirada vio que el reloj marcaba las ocho de la tarde, Granger u otro de los residentes de esa casa no tardarían en subirle la cena así que ocultó el libro bajo el colchón y se acomodó ligeramente, siseando cuando la herida se volvió a abrir y la sangre comenzó a brotar de un color más oscuro que minutos atrás. La corrupción avanzaba más rápido de lo que había imaginado, así que su carne comenzaría a necrosarse en cuestión de días e incluso horas.

Odiaba pedir ayuda, pero sabía que si permitía que la sangre siguiese fluyendo así perdería la consciencia y terminaría muriendo, y Draco Malfoy no podía permitirse eso, no cuando era la única persona que mantenía a Narcissa Black con vida. Justo en el momento en el que se disponía a alzar la voz para llamar la atención de alguien Granger cruzó el umbral y observó la forma en que la sangre ya formaba un charco bajo la cama.

—Joder, Malfoy —murmuró antes de dejar la bandeja con la cena sobre una silla cercana y volver a sacar la varita para cerrar la herida.

Draco no dijo nada, desviando la mirada y tratando de despejarse un poco. A pesar de ser escasos los minutos que la herida había estado abierta, la pérdida de sangre y su actual debilitamiento eran suficientes para embotar su cabeza y provocarle un ligero marea. La habitación comenzaba a dar vueltas a su alrededor y era consciente de que pronto caería en las siguientes fases del hechizo.

—Bill cocinó crema de verduras y un poco de pollo —murmuró después de limpiar las sábanas y el suelo con otro hechizo—. No he traído mucha cantidad porque los últimos días tu estómago no fue capaz de retener mucha comida.

Malfoy siguió sin pronunciar palabra, dejándose alimentar por Granger por mucho que ese acto le perturbase y cabreara. Sabía que no tendría fuerzas suficientes para alzar la cuchara hasta su boca y mucho menos de cortar los trozos de pechuga. La mujer era lenta en sus movimientos, esperando a que él terminase de tragar (era consciente de que la garganta de Malfoy estaba irritada por los vómitos y la sangre) y asintiese para volver a comer.

Consiguió terminarse mitad de la crema y unos pocos trozos de pechuga antes de que la primera oleada de náuseas llegase. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de alejar esa desagradable sensación de su cuerpo y enfocarse en algo más, pero resultaba muy difícil. Hermione esperó pacientemente a su lado, su varita preparada para conjurar cualquier cosa que pudiese paliar los síntomas o limpiar cualquier rastro de lo que estuviese por llegar.

Sin embargo Draco no vomitó y la herida no volvió a abrirse mientras la mujer permaneció en su cuarto. El hombre se tumbó hacia atrás en la almohada y esperó pacientemente a que poco a poco su cuerpo se fuera relajando y las brumas del sueño nublasen sus pensamientos, arrastrándolo a la oscuridad con lentitud.

—¿Ella está bien? —preguntó con voz adormilada.

Granger, que había estado a punto de salir de la habitación, se frenó en seco y se giró ligeramente para ver al hombre casi dormido. Una suave y triste sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras asentía aunque él no la viese.

—Sí —murmuró—. Está comiendo bien y pregunta por ti constantemente.

Ninguno pronunció más palabras, así que Hermione se alejó de la habitación mientras Draco caía en los brazos de Morfeo por fin. Bill la miró fijamente cuando entró a la cocina, sus ojos moviéndose hasta los platos sobre la bandeja antes de volver a subir hasta ella.

—¿Ha empeorado?

—Poco a poco lo hace —murmuró—. Pero ha durado más de lo que esperábamos. Me tocará hacer más turnos para vigilar su herida, cada vez se abre más rápido.

—¿De verdad no habéis encontrado nada?

—Estoy prácticamente segura de que él si la ha encontrado —dijo—. Solo estoy esperando a que pida ayuda.

Bill arqueó una ceja—. ¿Por qué estás tan segura de eso?

—Una suposición —respondió ella con un gesto vago—. Malfoy conoce más magia negra de la que podamos imaginar, sabe dónde buscar y qué buscar. Solo necesita confiar un poco más en las capacidades de los demás para ayudarle. Si quiere vivir terminará pidiendo ayuda.

—¿No es algo estúpido que se niegue a pedirla ya por pura arrogancia? —inquirió él mientras retomaba su tarea de lavar los platos.

—No creo que sea arrogancia —terció Hermione colocándose al lado del hombre para ayudarle—. Creo que es algo que tiene arraigado dentro de él desde que empezó todo esto. No creo que los mortífagos se ayudasen entre ellos. Nada lo salvaría, nadie lo curaría, nadie haría lo que hacemos nosotros.

—Está acostumbrado a cuidar de él mismo.

—Y de la señora Malfoy —añadió Hermione.

Bill parpadeó, su tez palideciendo y su cara reflejando esa profunda tristeza que los Weasley llevaban enterrados en el corazón desde hacía ya dos años. Hermione también compartía ese dolor; lo comprendía mejor que nadie en esa casa. La muerte de Molly había sido un duro golpe para la familia y más cuando se descubrió que Bellatrix Lestrange había sido su verdugo.

—¿Cómo sigue? —inquirió Bill.

—Como incluso menos que antes y sus pesadillas han empeorado —comentó—. La ausencia de Malfoy la está afectando mucho a pesar de que están a escasos metros el uno del otro. Lo único que hace es preguntar por él.

—¿Deberíamos llevarla a verlo?

—No creo que ver a su hijo muriéndose sea una buena idea —repuso con lentitud. Sus ojos marrones se desviaron hasta el reloj colgado en una de las paredes. Quedaban pocos minutos para las nueva—. Es tarde, deberían haber vuelto ya —dijo, cambiando el tema bruscamente.

Bill también observó la hora marcada en el reloj y asintió de forma ausente, aunque su cuerpo estaba visiblemente más tenso. A las seis un grupo conformado por George, Fred, Fleur, Lupin, Neville y Katie había salido a buscar más provisiones para la casa y la hora límite para su vuelta eran las nueve. Los minutos antes de la hora establecida siempre eran una tortura que parecía ralentizarse más y más a cada segundo que pasaba.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto —murmuró Bill—. Lo tengo desde que salieron, deberían haber dejado la misión para otro día.

—No estamos quedando sin comida —dijo Hermione, tratando de relajar la tensión en el hombre—. Hubiéramos tenido que salir tarde o temprano.

—Pero hoy… —Bill puso una mueca amarga—. No sé, Hermione, algo me dice que algo malo va a ocurrir hoy.

Fue como una premonición. Un adelanto de la devastación que llegaría veinte minutos más tarde. Hermione sintió sus rodillas flaquear y algo dentro de ella de forma irremediable cuando el salón de la casa se aparecieron Remus, Katie y Neville cargando los cuerpos sin vida de Fleur y los gemelos. El dolor en la cara de Bill y su grito provocaron escalofríos en ella mientras todos rompían a llorar.

No pudo mirar cuando el resto de la familia Weasley llegó y se echaron a llorar sobre el cuerpo de sus seres queridos. No quiso quedarse en la habitación cuando Lupin comenzó a relatar lo ocurrido: la aparente tranquilidad en la zona donde iban a comprar usualmente, los gestos raros de la dependienta, la emboscada… Ni siquiera había sentido los brazos de Harry rodearla antes de soltarse de su agarre y subir las escaleras.

Entró en la habitación de Malfoy sin pensárselo dos veces, sentándose en la silla donde una hora atrás había colocado la bandeja con comida. Comenzó a llorar al instante, su mente volando a todos aquellos que ya había perdido en esa guerra: sus padres, Sirius, Dumbledore, Molly, Tonks, Luna… Y ahora Fleur, George y Fred. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a seguir luchando si cada día se sentía más y más rota por dentro?

—¿Quién ha muerto? —inquirió la voz adormilada de Malfoy.

—Fleur y los gemelos —susurró. Fue difícil encontrar su voz entre sus sollozos ahogados.

Malfoy hizo un sonido de entendimiento. Ni siquiera abrió los ojos y tampoco pronunció palabras de consuelo. De cualquier forma, Hermione no las esperaba. Muchas veces se cuestionaba si Malfoy era capaz de tener sentimientos o de sentir pena por la gente cuando perdían a un ser querido. Sin embargo esos pensamientos desaparecían cuando recordaba al apático y silencioso Draco de meses atrás, cuando les llegó la noticia de que Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott habían muerto. Él no lloró y tampoco mostró su dolor de ninguna forma más allá de un mutismo selectivo y una indiferencia a todos incluso más letal y extraña que la que ya tenía cuando entró a la orden.

—Esto es la guerra en su máximo esplendo, Granger —murmuró él finalmente. Hermione seguía llorando silenciosamente—. No podemos evitar que la muerte ataque, ¿por qué crees que Voldemort le tiene tanto miedo?

—Sé que esto es algo… normal —replicó ella—. Pero eso no lo hace más fácil. Necesito algo que me distraiga al menos un momento, algo que me ayude a olvidar a la gente que he perdido por culpa de un psicópata enloquecido.

Draco volvió a mantener el silencio. Una parte de Hermione lo agradecía aunque la otra prefiriese al Malfoy sombrío y carente de emociones. A ese Malfoy frío que era capaz de idear un plan nuevo en su cabeza cuando el antiguo generaba muertes de aliados a sus pies. Hermione se levantó para salir de la habitación casi dos horas después, decidiendo que era hora de volver a ser fuerte para los demás. Era el momento de los Weasley para derrumbarse y llorar a los suyos; devolverles el favor de cuando ella se rompió por la muerte de sus padres. O cuando Lupin se quebró con la muerte de Tonks.

—Si quieres sentirte útil —dijo Malfoy de repente—, busca un contrahechizo para la corrupción de la carne.

—¿Qué?

—Buenas noches —sentenció él.

Hermione decidió no cuestionar nada. Salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella antes de bajar al salón. En el cuarto, Draco no pudo conciliar el sueño, su mente removiéndose ante la idea de que una vez más la muerte había tocado la puerta del número 12 de Grimmauld Place. El tictac del reloj le recordó una vez más lo efímera que era la vida y cómo se acercaba su final. Si alguien caería en esa casa después de la tragedia de esa noche sería él y de alguna manera odiaba encontrar algo de paz en ese pensamiento.

* * *

**V. Bring the pain.**

_«No había otro remedio que seguir y seguir, aun después de sentir que no podrían dar un paso más»._

—J. R. R. Tolkien.

Los siguientes días en Grimmauld Place fueron silenciosos. Bill se había encerrado en su habitación después del entierro de los cuerpos en un descampado cerca de la casa. Ginny y el resto de los Weasley tampoco habían dicho algo, moviéndose de forma automática por la casa para ayudar en todo lo que pudieran sin pronunciar palabra.

Harry había estado acompañando a Hermione en la pequeña biblioteca de los Black esos días, estudiando con ella los libros buscando la idea vaga de hechizo que Hermione le había dicho. Nadie lo decía en voz alta, pero el único habitante que se podía sentir en esa casa en los últimos días era la muerte, esperando de forma paciente a la siguiente presa que caería en sus imperdonables garras.

Malfoy tenía todas las papeletas ganadoras.

Su situación había empeorado con los días. La fiebre comenzó al día siguiente de que enterrasen los cuerpos, y la necrosis en su herida hizo imposible que cualquier hechizo la cerrase. Solo podían darle pociones para mantenerlo con vida y hacer hechizos para que la pérdida de sangre se redujese. Pero el tiempo se agotaba para ellos, lentamente Malfoy moría y ellos no eran capaces de encontrar una forma de salvarlo.

—¿Puedo ayudar? —La voz de Bill sacó a Hermione y Harry de sus lecturas.

El hombre estaba parado bajo el umbral de la puerta, unas profundas y oscuras bajo sus ojos. Estaba desmejorado, como alguien que había pasado las últimas semanas encerradas en un zulo sin ver la luz del sol o probar la comida y el agua. Esa era otra de las caras de la muerte: la marca perpetua de dolor que dejaba en aquellos que habían perdido a un ser querido.

—Claro —susurró Hermione y señaló la silla a su lado—. Estamos buscando un contrahechizo para «Corrupviande».

—No sabía que habías descubierto el conjuro que hirió a Malfoy —murmuró mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Hermione y cogía un libro.

—Malfoy lo encontró —respondió Harry sin levantar la mirada de su libro—. Pero el muy idiota se calló la boca y no lo dijo hasta el último momento. Bueno, si es que se puede llamar confesión a lo que le dijo a Hermione. Encontramos el libro con el hechizo debajo del colchón.

—¿Por qué diría nada?

—Porque es idi…

—Porque no confía en nuestras capacidades para ayudarlo en estos temas —terció Hermione antes de que Harry pudiese contestar—. Estoy bastante segura de que sus planes eran buscar por su cuenta el contrahechizo, por eso me lo encontré en más de una ocasión tratando de llegar a la biblioteca.

—¿Es tan difícil para él pedir ayuda?

—Nunca la ha recibido, ¿por qué sabría cómo pedirla? —Hermione miró a Bill.

—Entiendo.

Las palabras dejaron de fluir entre ellos, cada uno concentrándose en el libro entre sus manos y perdiéndose entre las palabras durante horas. Cuando la medianoche llegó, también lo hizo la respuesta a su búsqueda. Harry frunció el ceño al repasar una y otra vez las palabras allí escritas, su mente trabajando y uniendo esa nueva información con la que había leído en el libro de Malfoy. Se alzó rápidamente y asintió a Hermione y Bill cuando lo miraron; no necesitaban palabras para entenderse.

_«Purificviand». _

Aprenderlo fue más difícil de lo esperado; la floritura para realizar el hechizo era complicada y los primeros veinte intentos resultaron en unas chispas simples e inútiles saliendo de la varita de Harry. Sin embargo un giro de la muñeca en el momento adecuado fue suficiente para que Potter consiguiera entender qué debía hacer y los tres se precipitasen hasta el cuarto de Malfoy.

Neville se levantó sobresaltado cuando los vio entrar; era el encargado de cuidar al hombre mientras ellos investigaban el hechizo. Hermione destapó la herida de Malfoy con cuidado, tratando de no vomitar cuando vio la necrosis extendida hasta una parte considerable del abdomen del hombre. Katie y Ginny entraron en el cuarto en ese momento, observando cómo Harry se arrodillaba al lado de la cama de Malfoy y realizaba el conjuro.

Ante los ojos atentos de todos, la herida comenzó a cerrarse, la carne retomando el color vivo que debía tener y la sangre dejando de salir mientras todo se unía y solo quedaba una cicatriz extensa con bordes negros. Cuando Harry giró el brazo de Malfoy observó cómo poco a poco el color de sus venas retornaba a la normalidad, desapareciendo ese tinte negro que todos habían podido observar a lo largo de los días.

—¿Ha funcionado? ¿Has quitado la maldición? —inquirió Katie.

—Creo que sí —murmuró Harry—. Ahora toca esperar a que Malfoy se despierte.

—Si es que lo hace —rumió Neville por lo bajo, atreviéndose a pronunciar las mismas palabras que todos habían pensado.

* * *

Malfoy no despertó ese día, ni el siguiente ni el de después. Los días parecieron alargarse en la mansión Black mientras esperaban cualquier signo de recuperación en el hombre. Hermione seguía siendo la encargada de cuidarlo, pasando sus días tumbada junto a Ginny en la cama de esta mientras leía. Tener que vigilar a Malfoy era la excusa perfecta para consolar a su amiga que cada día parecía más y más afectada por la muerte de sus hermanos y Fleur.

Aunque realmente nadie lo estaba sobrellevando bien. El recuerdo de la muerte no era un buen peso que cargar sobre sus hombros a pesar de ser la única certeza que podían tener en aquella cruel y larga guerra. Incluso Lupin, quien había sido de los más fuertes y estoicos durante ese período bélico, había tenido que encerrarse en su cuarto unos días para darse a sí mismo un momento para romperse y volver a componerse.

La muerte de uno siempre arrastraba consigo los recuerdos de todos aquellos que habían perecido por el camino. Luna, Molly, Tonks, Sirius, Lavender, Fred, George… Eran tantos nombres lo que se acumulaban en esa lista que Hermione se sentía flaquear con el mero pensamiento. Había un dolor sordo en su alma desde el momento en el que presenció la primera muerte, y desde aquel día solo se había acrecentado.

—Hermione. —La voz suave y cansada de Ginny la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Dime.

—Malfoy se está moviendo.

Hermione estuvo en pie en cuestión de segundos, sus pasos dirigiéndose directamente hasta el borde de la cama de Malfoy. Efectivamente el hombre se estaba revolviendo en las sábanas, el sudor caía en gotas gruesas por su cara y pecho expuesto antes de que los ojos grises se abriesen y Malfoy se incorporase de golpe en la cama, su pecho subiendo y bajando agitadamente.

—¿Malfoy? —murmuró ella con suavidad, pero no parecía que él la escuchase—. Malfoy, ¿estás bien? ¿Cómo te encuentras?

No recibió respuesta.

»¿Malfoy?

El hombre se levantó de repente, dando pasos torpes antes de estabilizarse y salir de la habitación. Hermione intercambió una mirada alarmada con Ginny antes de que ambas se precipitaran fuera de la habitación para controlar lo que hiciera Malfoy. El hombre estaba parado en mitad del pasillo con mitad de su cuerpo apoyado con la pared. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente mientras trataba de respirar; era tan frenética la forma en la que lo hacía que Hermione comenzó a plantearse si el hombre se estaba ahogando.

—Malfoy. —Ginny fue la que lo llamó esa vez—. Malfoy.

Draco avanzó dos pasos más, arrastrando su cuerpo por la pared antes de que sus piernas perdiesen la fuerza y cayese de rodillas contra el suelo. Una de sus manos voló hasta su garganta, apretándola como si intentase cortar la oleada de náuseas que lo golpeó en cuestión de segundos. Hermione sintió su propio estómago revolverse cuando el hombre se agitó y vomitó contra el suelo de madera un espeso líquido negro. Era viscoso y tenía burbujas como el petróleo.

—Mierda, Ginny, busca ayuda —le instó Hermione mientras corría hacia Malfoy y se arrodillaba a su lado.

Granger pudo escuchar de fondo los pasos apresurados de su amiga, antes de que su atención volviera a enfocarse puramente en Malfoy y en la siguiente oleada de vómito que lo azotó. Había lágrimas bajando desde los ojos del hombre mientras expulsaba el líquido, la mano que tenía apoyada contra la pared resbalándose a medida que iba perdiendo la fuerza en el cuerpo. Hermione no dudo un segundo en dejar que el hombre apoyase parte de su peso en ella para poder mantenerse semierguido.

—Joder, joder, joder —murmuró repetidamente al darse cuenta que había olvidado su varita en la habitación—. ¿Malfoy?

Los ojos grises del hombre se habían tornado completamente negros, su vista perdida en algún punto delante de él antes de que volviese a vomitar sobre el suelo. Hermione frunció el ceño, una profunda preocupación creciendo en ella ante el estado tan enfermizo y extraño en el que se encontraba el hombre. Comenzaba a dudar seriamente de que el contrahechizo hubiera funcionado.

—¿Qué está pasando? —inquirió Lupin de repente.

El hombre, desarreglado y con un aspecto completamente miserable, se apareció delante de ella y no tardó en arrodillarse a su lado. Sus ojos marrones estaban cargados de una profunda preocupación.

—No lo sé, se levantó de repente, salió de la habitación y luego comenzó a vomitar eso. —Su dedo apuntó al espeso líquido burbujeante en el suelo—. ¿Crees que es la maldición? ¿Se está muriendo?

—No, Hermione, todo lo contrario —comentó el hombre y miró a la chica de reojo—. La está expulsando.

La cara de la mujer reflejó una profunda angustia cuando otra oleada azotó el cuerpo debilitado de Draco. La palidez del hombre parecía empeorar, al igual que su apariencia general, como si la vida estuviese escapando de su cuerpo sin que ellos pudieran hacer algo para evitarlo. Ginny apareció justo en ese instante con Ron y Harry a sus espaldas.

—Joder, qué asco —rumió Ron, pero no tardó en arrodillarse junto a ellos y levantar a Malfoy.

Lo trasladaron de vuelta al cuarto, conjurando rápidamente un balde para que el hombre siguiese vomitando. Malfoy estaba ahora sentado al borde de la cama, con Hermione arrodillada a sus espaldas y Ginny a su lado sujetando el balde entre sus piernas para que el hombre pudiera vomitar sin complicaciones. Harry fue a una de las habitaciones contiguas (la que usaban para guardar y crear pociones) en busca de algo que quizás pudiese paliar los vómitos del hombre. Hermione empujó el pelo de Malfoy —bastante más largo de lo que jamás le había visto— hacia atrás mientras lo sujetaba para que no se fuese de cabeza contra el balde o el suelo.

—Jamás había visto algo así —murmuró Lupin—. Es terrorífico pensar en el tipo de magia que dominan algunos mortífagos.

—Quizás deberíamos plantearnos utilizarla nosotros también —murmuró un recién aparecido Bill—. Hacerles probar de su propia medicina.

—Eso sería rebajarnos a su nivel, Bill —terció Ginny.

—Cada vez que matamos a alguien nos rebajamos a su nivel —replicó él con sequedad—. Estamos en una guerra y somos el bando perdedor, ¿por qué no utilizar todas las armas a nuestro alcance para intentar ganar terreno?

—Porque si caemos en las artes oscuras encontraremos satisfacción en ellas —terció Harry—. Sirius me dijo que él llegó a utilizar algunos hechizos de magia negra muy… perturbadores. Me advirtió que con el tiempo la tentación de ir a esos métodos fáciles y rápidos era superior a cualquier ideal o control que tuviera sobre él mismo.

—Con moderación no tendría que pasarnos nada —insistió él.

—Bill, es peligroso —cortó Lupin—. No debemos actuar de esa forma, no traerá nada bueno para nosotros.

—Actuar como temerosos estudiantes de Hogwarts en su primer año tampoco —gruñó él, su mirada era dura y sin admisión a réplica—. ¿Crees que a ellos les importa una mierda nuestro control? —Lupin trató de hablar—. Háblale de control al mortífago que asesinó a Fleur con una maldición que rompió todos los huesos de su cuerpo. Háblale de moral a quien alzó la varita contra mis hermanos y los hizo ahogarse con sus propios órganos.

Bill salió de la habitación como una bestia enfurecida, sus pasos resonando por toda la casa antes de que se escuchase un portazo. Todo quedó en silencio, con el ambiente cargado de desasosiego, dolor y tensión. A Bill le siguieron Ginny y Ron, después Neville y Harry hasta que solo quedaron Hermione y Remus en la habitación junto al todavía convaleciente Malfoy.

—Esto se está saliendo de control —murmuró Lupin con un tono derrotado.

—Son demasiadas muertes, demasiado dolor —replicó Hermione—. Es normal, cualquiera haría lo que esté en su mano para evitar que las personas que quiere mueran. Los Weasley han perdido demasiado en esta guerra.

Las facciones de Remus se endurecieron, había una clara expresión de dolor y frustración brillando en su rostro. Era un hombre soportando su propio luto de todos aquellos que había querido y perdido.

—¿Me vas a decir que son ellos los únicos sufriendo? —cuestionó con la voz rota—. Perdí a Sirius cuando todavía no había conseguido hacerme a la idea de que lo había recuperado, después a Nymphadora y a mi hijo no-nato… Yo también quiero matar a todos aquellos que me arrebataron lo que más quería y no lo hago.

—No puedes pretender que todos tengan el mismo aguante que tú —terció Hermione de forma irreflexiva—. Acaban de perder a tres personas más, profesor Lupin. Es el dolor quien habla, no sus verdaderos deseos.

—¿Acaso no es el dolor lo único que nos queda a todos?

Hermione no respondió nada, sus ojos bajando hasta el suelo de madera antes de escuchar el suspiro agotado de Lupin y observar de reojo cómo abandonaba la habitación. Se quedó completamente sola junto a Malfoy, del que todos se habían olvidado en medio de esa repentina discusión. El hombre volvía a tener los ojos cerrados y de su barbilla todavía goteaba ese espeso líquido negro. Sin embargo parecía relajado, como si el sufrimiento que acaba de atravesarlo se hubiera evaporado.

Hermione se las ingenió para acomodarlo en la cama, limpiar completamente el balde y su barbilla y cuerpo. Echó las mantas sobre su cuerpo y suspiró con pesadez, observando la forma melódica y pausada en la que subía y bajaba el pecho del hombre mientras dormía. Volvía a parecer más saludable, pero Hermione había aprendido a no dejarse engañar por las apariencias.

Tras unos minutos de deliberación, Hermione decidió retomar su lectura y se acomodó a los pies de la cama de Malfoy, asegurándose de no molestar mucho. De fondo, como ligero sonido que la mantenía ligada a la tierra mientras dejaba volar su imaginación entre las hojas, solo se podía escuchar el suave tictac del reloj.

* * *

Era tarde en la madrugada cuando un grito resonó por toda la casa. Hermione se levantó agitada, sus músculos resentidos tras haberse quedado dormida en una mala posición sobre la cama de Malfoy. Ginny, Seamus y Katie estuvieron en pie en segundos detrás de ella, sus ojos revoloteando su atención por la habitación en busca de la fuente de ese sonido, igual de alertas que Hermione.

Cuando otro grito se escuchó las tres se precipitaron fuera de la habitación, encontrándose con el resto en los pasillos igual de alterados. Un grito más, claramente femenino, se escuchó y los hizo moverse con rapidez, bajando las escaleras y tratando de encontrar el lugar exacto desde el cual estaban surgiendo esos gritos.

Otra voz, más ronca y con un tono lleno de veneno, se pudo escuchar tan cerca de ellos que solo tuvieron que girarse para ver de quién se trataba. El retrato de Walburga Black volvía a estar al descubierto, la sábana empolvada tirada sobre el suelo al lado de la persona que posiblemente habían oído gritar.

—¡Una sucia traidora de la sangre! —exclamó al mujer—. ¡Una vergüenza para esta familia! ¡Das asco, no te mereces llevar nuestro apellido!

Narcissa se encogía sobre sí misma al lado en el suelo, tapando sus orejas con sus manos mientras negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza y lloraba. El retrato de Walburga siguió escupiendo palabras llenas de desprecio y veneno, colérica mientras observaba con repugnancia a la pobre mujer que temblaba en el suelo.

—Narcissa —la llamó Lupin mientras se arrodillaba a su lado—. Narcisa…

La mujer negó con la cabeza, balanceándose ligeramente mientras más sollozos salían de sus labios. Nadie estaba seguro de cómo debían actuar, cómo calmar a la mujer si era imposible parar a la señora Black cuando comenzaba a soltar improperios e insultos. Sin embargo no fueron ellos los que encontraron la solución, sino otra persona. El cuadro de Walburga se paralizó de un momento a otro, la mujer quedándose petrificada en mitad de otro grito con solo sus ojos moviéndose.

Todos alzaron a la mirada hasta el inicio de las escaleras en el segundo piso, la figura ligeramente encorvada de Draco Malfoy parada a unos metros de ellos. Su varita estaba todavía alzada apuntando directamente a la zona donde estaba colgado el retrato y había una mueca amarga en sus labios mientras bajaba las escaleras despacio.

Hermione y los demás seguían paralizados, observando al hombre que ahora pasaba delante de ellos y se dirigía directamente hasta la zona donde estaba su madre. Lupin se quitó de su camino en cuanto lo vio, dejando que fuera el joven quien se arrodillase al lado de Narcissa y tratase de calmar a la mujer.

—Mamá… —murmuró él. Hermione no pudo evitar fijarse en lo lentos que eran sus movimientos y la clara expresión de dolor que a veces mostraba—. Mamá, soy yo.

Narcissa pareció reconocer su voz entre la bruma de llanto y confusión, su cuerpo moviéndose hasta que Malfoy pudo rodearla con sus brazos y Narcissa no dudó en corresponder el gesto, llorando contra el hombro de su hijo.

—Solo quería un vaso de leche —murmuró la mujer entra fuertes sollozos. Era la primera vez que la escuchaban hablar desde que Malfoy la había traído a la casa.

—Lo sé, todo está bien.

Malfoy alzó a la mujer en brazos, sujetándola con fuerza y llevándosela escaleras arriba con pasos lentos y algo temblorosos. Hermione se fue directa a la cocina mientras los demás trataban de reponerse de la escena que acababan de presenciar. Preparó unas tostadas con mermelada, algo de té negro y calentó un vaso de leche antes de ponerlo todo en una bandeja y subir al tercer piso; caminó directamente hasta la habitación de Narcissa, encontrando a Malfoy sentado sobre la cama con su madre todavía en brazos.

—Le he traído el vaso con leche —murmuró cuando los ojos grises de Malfoy se clavaron en ella—. También traje té y tostadas para que comieses algo si quieres.

Para sorpresa de Hermione, una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento se dibujó en los labios de Malfoy mientras asentía. La chica se adentró más en la habitación, dejando la bandeja sobre la mesilla de noche y quedándose parada delante de Malfoy sin saber qué hacer a continuación.

—¿Cómo…?

Malfoy la volvió a mirar directamente a los ojos, expectante.

—¿Quieres que te traiga algo más? —terminó por preguntar. Podía guardarse su curiosidad para un momento más indicado.

—Una poción para dormir sin sueños —susurró él—. La necesitará esta noche.

Hermione asintió y se giró para salir de la habitación, congelándose bajo el marco cuando la voz de Malfoy volvió a sonar detrás de ella, más baja y afectada que el tono firme que había utilizado segundos atrás.

—Gracias.

—No tienes que agradecerme nada —replicó con suavidad antes de salir de la habitación e ir en busca de la poción.

Cuando volvió al cuarto, Malfoy estaba apoyado contra el cabecero de la cama, su madre apoyada contra él y bebiendo lentamente del vaso de leche que el hombre sujetaba para ella. Los ojos azules de Narcissa ascendieron hasta posarse en ella, petrificando a Hermione en su sitio ante la intensa mirada de la mujer.

—Le he dicho a Harry que prepare más pociones —se atrevió a decir—. También te he traído una poción vigorizante* para que recuperes un poco tus fuerzas.

Draco ayudó a su madre a tomar el último sorbo a la leche antes de pedirle a Hermione la poción. La mujer no se opuso a beberla y pronto el brebaje surgió efecto, durmiéndola con una expresión apacible en el rostro. Malfoy se levantó entonces, acomodando a su madre sobre el colchón y tapándola cuidadosamente con las mantas antes de girarse y mirar a Hermione.

—Puedes quedarte si lo deseas —murmuró—. Creo que hay una cama vacía en la habitación de al lado, la podría traer hasta aquí.

—No hace falta. —La expresión de dolor que Hermione ya había visto antes volvió a aparecer en su rostro—. Creo que debería volver a la habitación, no me encuentro del todo bien.

Hermione asintió y salió del cuarto con Malfoy siguiéndola de cerca. Sin embargo, cuando ya estaban cerca de las escaleras para bajar al segundo piso escuchó un golpe seco detrás de ella y se giró para ver qué había ocurrido. Se apresuró en llegar al lado de Malfoy cuando lo vio apoyado contra la pared, la respiración del hombre completamente apresurada y una mano apretándose contra su abdomen.

»Mierda —murmuró él.

La joven dejó el frasco con la poción vigorizante en el suelo y se inclinó sobre el hombre, su mano moviéndose instintivamente hasta el sitio que Malfoy apretaba, sus dedos acariciando los del hombre antes de tratar de alejar la mano del chico. Draco jadeó de dolor pero se dejó, sus ojos fijos en el ceño fruncido de Hermione cuando esta se percató de que la herida volvía a estar abierta.

—Joder —susurró Granger—. Mierda, Malfoy, siéntate.

Draco se dejó caer apoyado contra la pared, sus ojos todavía fijos en Hermione mientras ella se acuclillaba delante de él y apretaba sus dos manos contra la herida, tratando de taponarla y evitar que saliese más sangre. Escuchó pasos subiendo por las escaleras antes de que Potter y Finnegan aparecieran por esa zona, corriendo hasta ellos.

—¿Otra vez? —inquirió Harry.

—No, Potter, esta me la he hecho yo a propósito —se quejó Malfoy entredientes—. ¿A ti qué te parece?

—Ni medio muerto dejas de ser imbécil —gruñó el hombre.

—Ni en mitad de una guerra consigues que tu cerebro trabaje —terció él.

Hermione bufó—. Dejad de discutir al menos tres segundos.

—Tú no me das órdenes, Gra… —Malfoy se cortó en mitad de la última palabra, su mirada desenfocándose antes de que perdiese el conocimiento.

Seamus y ella se apresuraron en coger al hombre antes de que cayese contra el suelo. La piel de Malfoy estaba caliente, indicando que posiblemente la fiebre había vuelto y que la maldición no parecía haber sido erradicada. La mirada preocupada de Harry pareció una confirmación más que solo provocó que una presión surgiese en el pecho de Hermione.

* * *

La espera fue lenta y tortuosa. La herida no volvió a abrirse, la fiebre bajó y ese blanco mortecino que Malfoy había adoptado en los últimos días había vuelto a ser ese pálido que el hombre siempre había mostrado. Sin embargo no despertaba y eso estaba desesperando a todos dentro de la casa. Incluso si Malfoy no era santo de su devoción, nadie podía negar la ayuda que proporcionaba y la pieza fundamental en la que se había convertido en los últimos años.

En el otro refugio de la Resistencia también había gente expectante por las noticias. Sin Malfoy y su mentalidad de mortífago sería difícil adelantarse a los golpes de Voldemort y pronto el señor Oscuro volvería a tomarles la delantera. Acababan de enterrar a tres miembros más, no querían seguir perdiendo a gente. La tensión desapareció al sexto día, cuando Malfoy abrió los ojos lentamente mientras Hermione se encargaba de cambiar las sábanas de las otras camas.

—¿Malfoy? —lo llamó—. ¿Malfoy, puedes oírme?

Draco se quejó, un sonido profundo y extraño surgiendo desde el fondo de su garganta antes de un ataque de tos hiciera convulsionar su cuerpo. La mujer estaba a su lado en cuestión de segundos, tratando de incorporarlo a una posición más cómoda para que el hombre no se ahogase. Inconscientemente la mano de Draco se sujetó a uno de los brazos de Hermione, buscando un agarre firme en algo mientras su cuerpo se sacudía con cada oleada nueva de tos seca.

Ninguno le dio importancia a esa acción.

En la habitación pronto aparecieron Ginny y Ron, los ojos de ambos posándose en la mano de Malfoy que seguía apretando el brazo de Hermione antes de enfocarse en el estado tan frágil y enfermizo en el que Draco parecía estar. La menor de los Weasley tomó asiento en el otro lado de la cama, su mano alcanzando uno de los múltiples ungüentos que había sobre la mesilla para frotar un poco sobre la espalda y el pecho desnudo del hombre, ayudándolo a respirar.

Había lágrimas saliendo de los ojos de Malfoy mientras poco a poco la crema hacia efecto y sus pulmones dejaban de sentirse al borde de una explosión. El oxígeno consiguió fluir con libertad una vez más, haciendo que las convulsiones se relajasen y el dolor disminuyera lentamente. Ginny y Hermione acomodaron las almohadas detrás de su cuerpo antes de ayudarlo a tumbarse en una posición sentada.

—¿Malfoy? —murmuró Ron que ahora estaba parado a los pies de la cama—. Malfoy, si puedes oírnos haz un gesto o un sonido cualquiera.

Los ojos grises de Draco pulularon frenéticos por la habitación, su embotada mente poco a poco deshaciéndose de esa pesadez y confusión que lo atacaba desde que recobró la consciencia. Tenía la boca seca e irritada, todos sus músculos dolían y la presión en su pecho no terminaba de amainarse. También había una extraña tirantez en su abdomen que lo incomodaba pero no conseguía identificarse exactamente qué era.

—Agua —consiguió gruñir finalmente.

Neville le tendió un vaso a Ginny en cuestión de segundos y la mujer ayudó a Malfoy a beberlo con lentitud. Lupin, Bill y Harry habían aparecido en el umbral de la puerta escasos segundos atrás tras oír el escándalo en esa habitación, y miraban, atentos, al hombre tumbado sobre la cama.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Lupin tras unos minutos de completo silencio. Se adentró en la habitación tomando asiento al lado de Ginny.

La atención de Malfoy se fijó en él; parecía estar confuso todavía, parpadeaba con lentitud y sus movimientos eran igual de parsimoniosos.

—Muerto —pronunció finalmente.

—Toma un poco, te hará sentir mejor —murmuró Lupin.

No fue sorpresa para nadie cuando el hombre le tendió un trozo de chocolate a Malfoy. Aunque seguía siendo asombrosa la capacidad que tenía el antiguo profesor para tener siempre un poco de ese dulce con él y así poder ofrecerlo a quien lo necesitase. Draco alzó una mano y aceptó la pequeña tableta, llevándosela a la boca y mordiéndola con fuerza antes de masticar e ingerirla. Tenía la sensación de que era lo primero que comía en mucho tiempo.

—¿Mi madre? —preguntó al terminarse el chocolate.

—Deseando verte —aseguró el hombre-lobo—. Harry encontró el contrahechizo y lo realizó, pero tú eres el experto en reconocer si estos funcionan…

Lupin no tuvo que pronunciar más palabras. Draco alzó la sábana y observó la herida; estaba cicatrizada a pesar de esa pequeña línea oscura que recorría el borde de la misma. Sus venas también estaban limpias de cualquier signo de magia negra y el malestar que había sentido desde que Yaxley lo hirió había desaparecido por completo.

—Ha funcionado —declaró.

—Pero la línea negra… —comenzó Longbottom.

—Es normal —lo interrumpió—. La magia negra siempre deja un rastro, una marca de que ha infringido un daño en la persona aunque la hayan salvado.

Nadie notó la forma en que los dedos de Malfoy repasaron la palabra «Sangresucia» grabada en la piel de Hermione. Nadie notó la tensión repentina en el cuerpo de Hermione antes de que esta se desvaneciera y simplemente dejase al hombre mantener ese agarre sobre su brazo. Una parte de ella estaba segura de que Draco ni siquiera había sido consciente de lo que había hecho.

—Te pondrás bien, chico —murmuró Lupin—. No te preocupes.

Draco decidió no responder.

* * *

—La señora Malfoy no quiere comer —dijo Ginny al entrar a la cocina, en sus manos llevaba la bandeja con comida todavía intacta que Bill había preparado para la mujer—. Solo pronuncia el nombre de Malfoy.

—Está demasiado débil para levantarse —murmuró Hermione cuando los ojos de todos cayeron ella—. Es incapaz de contener la comida en su estómago y no podemos darle más pociones vigorizantes.

—Aunque sea por unos minutos, Hermione, que la señora Malfoy lo vea y él la convenza de comer algo —dijo ella—. Si sigue así terminará enfermando y no creo que sea lo que necesite Malfoy en estos momentos.

—Miraré a ver qué puedo hacer.

Hermione se levantó, dejando su plato vacío en el fregadero y sonriéndole ligeramente a Bill que estaba lavando la losa. Poco a poco las cosas habían vuelto a una relativa normalidad dentro de la casa. No se podían permitir hacer un luto muy largo o dejarse hundir por las muertes de sus seres queridos. Sabían que eso solo provocaría que más gente cayese y no podían permitir que esa guerra se cobrase más vidas.

Subió las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, mirando de reojo el cuadro todavía petrificado y descubierto de Walburga Black. Todavía le rondaba por la mente la pregunta de cómo Malfoy había sido capaz de hacer eso cuando ni Sirius había sido capaz de hacer que la mujer se callase o de descolgar el cuadro.

—Malfoy —llamó al hombre cuando entró en la habitación.

—¿Qué quieres ahora, Granger?

El joven estaba apoyado contra el cabecero de la cama, un libro sujetado por una de sus manos mientras que pasaba la página con la otra. Ni siquiera levantó la mirada cuando habló con ella; Hermione había aprendido después de tanto tiempo compartido con él que a Malfoy no le gustaba que le hablasen cuando estaba leyendo y solía ignorar o tratar secamente (o más de lo normal) a quien osase interrumpirle en esos pequeños momentos de paz.

—¿Qué le hiciste al cuadro de la señora Black? —decidió preguntar primero, adentrándose más en la habitación y pararse delante de la cama.

—¿Hacer de qué? ¿La petrificación?

—Exacto. Ese cuadro está maldito, nadie ha conseguido hacer eso antes, ni siquiera Sirius —replicó él.

—¿Y? ¿Qué me quieres decir con eso? —El hombre finalmente levantó la mirada de su libro.

—¿Cómo es posible que hicieras algo así? ¿Qué magia utilizaste?

Malfoy arqueó una ceja antes de que una sonrisa ladeada se dibujase en su cara—. ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

Hermione asintió, la curiosidad burbujeando dentro de ella ante la posibilidad de obtener una respuesta a esa duda que la llevaba carcomiendo varios días.

»Está bien. Se trata de un hechizo muy complicado y único, seguro que no lo has escuchado antes —aseguró él. Hermione frunció el ceño. Draco sonrió antes de finalizar—: _Glacius_.

La cara de Hermione tuvo que ser lo suficientemente divertida como para que Malfoy se echase a reír, aunque la herida doliese y lo obligase a parar evitar esa sensación molesta de tirantez. La chica bufó y arqueó cuando la atención de Malfoy volvió a caer en ella.

—¿En serio? —inquirió molesta—. Invéntate algo mejor, Malfoy.

—No es un invento. Congele el cuadro.

—El hechizo _glacius_ no funciona de esa forma —se quejó—. No funciona sobre retratos.

—¿Ah, no?

—El hechizo _glacius_ genera aire de temperaturas gélidas desde la punta de la varita, el cual puede extinguir incendios, crear bloques de hielo y enfriar salamandras —recitó de memoria, consiguiendo que Malfoy pusiera los ojos en blanco.

—Si leyeses un poco más allá de los libros de Hogwarts descubrirías que hace varios años, concretamente en 1995, se publicó un libro acerca de otros usos menos conocidos de los hechizos más comunes de la Comunidad Mágica —replicó él—. Uno de los efectos descubiertos para el _glacius_ fue su capacidad de congelar ciertos objetos encantados, entre ellos, los retratos mágicos.

—Debo suponer que tú fuiste el causante de aquel episodio durante quinto donde varios cuadros mágicos de Hogwarts aparecieron petrificados —inquirió ella. Draco sonrió.

—Me declaro culpable —aceptó—. Necesitaba probar la veracidad del libro.

—Increíble —murmuró de forma irónica.

—Aunque sí que debo admitir que este hechizo solo ha tenido completo efecto porque la persona que lo realizó tiene… ¿permiso? —Malfoy no parecía seguro de que esa fuera la palabra correcta—. Digamos que tengo permiso para hacer ciertas cosas en esta casa, entre ellas, modificar cierto retrato cansino de una familiar gritona.

—Eres un Black —dijo Hermione.

—Enhorabuena, Granger, ¿has llegado tu sola a esa conclusión? —inquirió él con un tono burlón—. Hay ciertas cosas en esta casa que solo puede hacer un Black, solo he aprovechado ese privilegio.

—¿Por qué podrías hacerlas tú y no Sirius?

—Sirius Black fue rechazado por la familia, al igual que la hermana de mi madre. —Hermione sintió una profunda amargura al recordar a Andrómeda, otra de las personas fallecidas durante esa guerra—. Perdieron todos los derechos de hacer cambios en la casa tras eso. La línea directa de los Black continúa contigo.

—Pero tu apellido y tu casa principal es la Malfoy.

—Eso no quiere decir que renuncie a la Black, Granger —replicó él—. Cygnus Black III, hermano de Walburga, era mi abuelo, por ende el siguiente en la línea directa de descendientes soy yo.

—Hablando de tu familia. —Hermione decidió tratar el tema de Narcissa en ese momento—. ¿Crees que tienes fuerza para ir a ver a tu madre? No ha querido comer en estos últimos días y creemos que tu visita le hará bien.

Malfoy estaba tratando de ponerse de pie en cuestión de segundos, irguiéndose a pesar del claro esfuerzo que eso le suponía y dando pasos temblorosos hasta la puerta. Hermione estuvo a su lado al instante, dejando que el hombre se apoyase sobre ella y emprendiendo juntos una ligera marcha hasta las escaleras. La subida fue lenta, con Malfoy apoyándose en la barandilla cada vez que subía un escalón y su respiración agitándose por el esfuerzo que esos movimientos debían suponer para su debilitado cuerpo.

—Mamá —llamó Malfoy incluso antes de que entrasen por su habitación, sus ojos enfocándose en la mujer antes de que su rostro se contorsionase por el horror y un grito saliese de su garganta—. ¡No!

Hermione corrió al ver la escena, pero fue en vano. Ambos observaron el momento exacto en el que Narcissa se precipitó por la ventana cayendo desde el tercer piso hasta el patio trasero de la casa. Hermione se quedó congelada en el sitio, su mano todavía alzada en un infructuoso intento de agarrar a la mujer y sus ojos fijos en el cuerpo sin vida que ahora yacía contra el frío pavimento del exterior. Cuando retomó el control sobre su cuerpo se giró a ver a Malfoy, encontrándose con la imagen de un hijo destrozado que lloraba silenciosamente.

—Malfoy.

Draco cayó contra el suelo en cuestión de segundos. Sus rodillas golpeando la madera mientras los primeros sollozos le rompían el pecho, su cuerpo agitándose mientras las lágrimas bajaban imparables por sus mejillas. Hermione no supo que decir, solo se dejó caer a su lado y lo rodeó con sus brazos. No existían palabras que pudieran consolar al hombre en ese momento, así que solo se apoyó contra su hombro y dejó que él llorase contra su cuello mientras sus brazos la rodeaban.

La cuenta atrás que Malfoy había llevado en su mente había llegado a su fin, pero se había cobrado una vida inesperada.

* * *

**N/A: **¡Pues ya está! Sí, he matado a veintemil personajes en un solo capítulo, y no, no me arrepiento (MrsDarfoy puede dar fe de eso) JAJAJAJAJA

Recordad dejar un review si os ha gustado el capítulo, son como gasolina para mí, y estaré respondiendo vuestros comentarios en estos días :)

Besos y abrazos,

_AliciaBlackM._

* * *

Aclaración:

***Poción vigorizante:** aunque solo aparece en los juegos y tiene un efecto no aplicable al fic (extra de resistencia), la pongo como una poción que ayuda a la persona a recuperar energías y ya.


End file.
